


Be My Druidess

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Phanfiction, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: ""So this is how you wanted to spend our Halloween," Phil stated, stepping up to his lover, admiring the short skirt he wore, a long black tail hanging out from under it."





	Be My Druidess

quick a/n: i am following the Anne Rice rules of being a vampire minus one or two liberties i took for the sake of this fic. enjoy!

~*~*~

"Maybe this year we don't go out for Halloween," Dan suggested, gazing across the table at his longtime boyfriend, "to feed - if we need to - but this year maybe let's celebrate at home?"

"Halloween is your favourite, babe, what's changed your mind?" Phil questioned, raising an eyebrow at Dan.

"I don't know - I wanna have some fun with you at home this year," Dan vaguely answered, chewing on this thumbnail with his fang.

"It's the one time of year we don't have to dress up to leave, don't you want to go shopping in freedom?" Phil asked gently, curious as to what was going on in his lover's mind.

"I was thinking of celebrating it being 5 years since you turned me," Dan whispered softly, barely audible to human ear but Phil heard it clearly.

"Well, whatever you wanna do I'm down with, Princess," Phil replied, getting up from the table to head to his room, ruffling Dan's curls as he walked away.

~*Fast forward to Halloween night*~

"Phhiiillll," Dan called from across the apartment, adjusting his cat ears on his head as he waited for Phil to come.

"Coming!" Phil answered quickly, shutting his laptop and meandering his way to Dan's room, hearing loud, dark music coming from within.

"Yeah, babe?" Phil called softly, knowing Dan's supernatural hearing picked it up over the music. 

"Join me," Dan purred back, swaying his hips in time to the song, his kitty cat Halloween costume leaving very little to the imagination.

"So this is how you wanted to spend our Halloween," Phil stated, stepping up to his lover, admiring the short skirt he wore, a long black tail hanging out from under it.

Be my druidess  
Be my everything  
Be my druidess  
Be mine

The music blasted through the room, the heavy distorted bass shaking the items around the speakers.

Phil watched Dan's thin hips sway to the beat, his own hands finding their way to rest on Dan's hipbones as he held tight to them, swaying with him from behind.

Around the pyre, a circle of thirteen  
Throughout these woods, ecstatic screams

"Oh Princess, I'll make you scream tonight," Phil purred into Dan's ear in response to the lyric they just heard.

Dan shivered softly at Phil's words, turning around to face Phil, bringing his teeth to graze over Phil's earlobe.

"Please, Sir," he mumbled into Phil's ear, bringing his lips to Phil's neck, sucking lightly on the cold, pale skin.

Now we'll make love by fire light,  
A blaze so high it lights the night.

Phil tightened his hands on Dan's hips, tight enough to bruise if their skin still could. He grazed his fingernails along Dan's skin, letting go of his hips to drop his hands to Dan's ass, squeezing and groping at it.

Dan moaned ever so softly against Phil's neck, slipping his hands up under the older man's shirt, bother by how overdressed he was.

Phil noticed what Dan was doing and quickly assisted him in getting the shirt off, tossing it aside to be dealt with later. Once free from his shirt, he brought his hand down to Dan's black collar, tugging on it to pull Dan in for a heated kiss.

Dan kissed Phil back excitedly, leaning into the sturdier vampire knowing he could handle the weight.

Long fingernails dug in my skin,  
Yourself so wet invites me in.

Phil reached his hands down, tugging up Dan's tiny skirt to expose his bare ass, smirking into the kiss as he took note he wasn't wearing any panties tonight.

"Look at you," Phil mumbled against Dan's lips, "all stretched and ready for me," he noted, gently pushing on the tail, knowing full well it was also a butt plug.

Dan whimpered softly as the plug prodded deeper inside of him, "I didn't want to waste any time, I just want you," he half begged, pushing his hips forward to press his half-hard cock to Phil's thigh.

Phil sang along in Dan's ear to the next verse as he guided Dan towards the bed.

Be my druidess  
Be my everything  
Be my druidess  
Be mine

"I'm all yours, Daddy," Dan purred as he fell back onto the bed, pulling Phil down on top of him.

He connected his lips to Phil's, kissing the older vampire hungrily. He grazed his nails down Phil's cold, pale torso to his jeans, making quick work to umdo and push them down as far as he could reach, making sure to get his boxers down with them.

Our lust increase feeds desire,  
As we combust, yeah we on fire.

Phil ground his now-bare hardening cock against Dan's, both men moaning softly into the other's mouth at the delicious friction Phil had created.

Phil pulled away gently, trailing his mouth down Dan's neck, nibbling on the soft, pale skin. He pauses a moment to lick along the only scars left on his body: the bites Phil left in Dan's skin to turn his lover.

Dan gasped loudly into a loud moan, his neck even more sensitive than it was when human. He squirmed slightly under Phil, aching for more.

"Please, Daddy," he begged softly, bucking his hips up gently as he searched for more friction.

"Soon, Princess," Phil soothed, reaching a hand down to Dan's tail, grabbing at it's base to pull it out gently.

I feel you shake so deep inside  
Oh scream my name and hold me tight.

Dan didn't even have time to feel empty as Phil replaced the plug with his long fingers, curling them up and searching around for Dan's prostate.

Dan let out a soft cry when it was found, pure pleasure shooting through every cell in his body.

"Daddy please I want to feel you inside me," Dan begged softly, pushing his hips down on Phil's fingers.

Be my druidess  
Be my everything  
Be my druidess  
Be mine

Phil smirked softly as he pulled his fingers out of Dan, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as the small boy whimered under him.

He gracefully reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the half full bottle of lube he left out from their last time.

Dan sat up, grabbing the bottle out of Phil's hands and pouring a generous amount into his own hand. Using that hand he spread the lube all over Phil's hard cock, flicking his thumb over the slit every few pumps.

I'll do anything  
To make you cum,  
I'll do anything  
To make you...

Dan smirked wildly as he laid back down, wrapping his legs around Phil's waist.

Phil lined himself up with Dan's entrance, pushing in slowly. After he bottomed out, he paused a moment, giving Dan a moment to adjust.

Dan moaned loudly, giving a nod to Phil, silently telling him to get moving.

Phil dropped his hands on either side of Dan's small shoulders as he began pouding into his lover.

I'll do anything  
To make you cum,  
I'll do anything  
To make you...

"I want you to cum untouched tonight, Princess," Phil purred right into Dan's ear, "can you do that for me?"

Dan nodded quickly as he moaned out loudly, unable to form words as Phil's cock hit on his prostate with every thrust.

"God, look at you. Wrecked already and we've barely started," Phil spoke, knowing Dan was a slut for his dirty talk, "and in this lovely little skirt, too, how beautiful."

Dan moand loudly, his eyes squeezed shut as he raked his nails up and down Phil's back, looking for something to hold onto as Phil pounded into him.

I'll do anything  
To make you cum,  
I'll do anything  
To make you...

Phil sucked hard at Dan's neck, moaning loudly as Dan scratched at his back. He felt the familiar warmth pool in his lower abdomen, signalling the end was drawing near but he wanted Dan to come first tonight.

"Come on babyboy, cum for Daddy," Phil purred against Dan's neck, "cum untouched for me."

Dan opened his eyes to reveal his lust blown pupils surrounded by glowing brown irises. His eyes met with Phil, the glowing blue irises barely visible under the lust blown pupils.

"God you're a beautiful creature," Dan purred as his last coherent thought before he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He cried out, his vision going white as he came hard under Phil, covering their bare torsos with white sticky fluid.

Phil moaned loud, Dan clenching around him as he came, causing him to let go and cum with his lover.

I'll do anything  
To make you cum,  
I'll do anything  
To make you...

Phil rode out his high with the end of the song, thrusting into his lover a few more times before pulling out, collapsing down next to Dan.

He gave himself thirty seconds to gaze at and appreciate his lover next to him before he got up off the bed, dashing to the bathroom to retrieve a cool, damp towel.

Dan laid still on the bed after slipping deep into subspace. He listened for Phil around the room as the next track began to play, waiting for the after care he knew was coming.

"You did so well, baby," Phil cooed softly as he sat down on the bed next to Dan, wiping up Dan's torso with the rag, "so good for Daddy," he added, kissing on the tip of Dan's nose.

"Thank you Daddy," Dan whispered back, his body fully relaxed under Phil's touch, letting himself be cleaned up.

Phil made quick work of cleaning the slowly drying cum off the two of them. He tossed the towel in the hamper when done and retrieved two pairs of boxers from Dan's drawer.

He slid Dan's skirt off of him, tossing it aside before he slid the boxers onto Dan.

Dan gave him a small smile in return, silently thanking him for the after care.

Dan waited for Phil to have his boxers on before he sat up, reaching out for Phil.

Phil chuckled softly as he sat down on the bed next to Dan, snaking his long arms around the slightly smaller vampire before pulling them both down, holding Dan as his small spoon.

"That was a pretty wonderful celebration," Dan said with a smile.

"That was also a wonderful Halloween costume," Phil laughed as he reached for the cat ears that somehow managed to stay on.

"I thought you'd love it. I'll have to dress like that more often if I get sex from you out of it," Dan laughed back, fiddling with the collar he still had on.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully, "i'd fuck you anyways, you spoon, those outfits are just a bonus."

"Happy Halloween, Daddy," Dan sang softly to the tune of the track playing through the room.

"I love you, Dan," Phil said with a smile.

"I love you too, Phil. Now let's rest - it's getting light out," Dan replied, noticing the light creeping in through the blinds.

And with that, the two forever-young vampires fell what we would call asleep tangled in each others arms.

(a/n: also posted to my Wattpad collection of Phan One-Shots, under the same username!)


End file.
